


The Blond's Babysitter

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Clubbing, Cocaine, Cocaine usage, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Flirting, High Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, breath play, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You were out at your usual club, ready to spend the night in a haze of ecstasy and euphoria with your best friend, Yachi Hitoka. The only problem was that you were still waiting for your dealer to bring you your next hit. Little did you know that not only would he be bringing you what you wanted, but he was also coming with something a little extra.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	The Blond's Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a lot faster than I thought I did, but hey, I'm not going to complain because I have a bit of motivation. This is mainly a Tsukishima Kei/Reader fic, but there is some quality horny and queer chaos in this fic that I had a lot of fun with so there are other tags of other relationships. I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes just going out with a close friend and having fun is just what you needed to unwind. Though, you did believe that sometimes you needed a little more to unwind _properly_.

Your impatience must be visible as Hitoka giggles at the frown on your face; even as you sip on your drink through the straw you look irritated. Your dealer had texted you earlier saying he could be at club ‘Fly High,’ your usual hangout, tonight. The music isn’t half bad, or at least Hitoka thinks so as she drags you onto the dance floor without even asking if you wanted to dance. You groan as you reluctantly follow her to the middle of the dance floor, pushing through the masses of sweaty drunk and high people.

The way Hitoka sways to the music draws a good amount of attention, men and women alike trying to dance with you both. There isn’t anyone that piques your interest, but that’s probably because your mind is focused on mainly one thing. Hitoka entertains them because she’s just that kinda person as she dances and flirts with anyone she deems suitable prey.

When you feel your phone vibrate in your hand, you unlock it to see you’ve got a highly anticipated message.

K: Damn, you look good as hell tonight.

Y: Thanks. Where’s my shit?

“Right here, gorgeous.”

That familiar deep timbre voice in your ear makes you smile, already shuddering in anticipation. You feel one hand rest on your hip while the other arm wraps around your chest possessively. You let out a breathy moan as the large hand cups your right tit and gives a firm squeeze. You feel the familiar sensation of two small plastic baggies slipping into your black tube top, resting against your skin. The hand on your chest slips down your body to match the other so that they’re both resting on your hips.

“Hi, Tetsurou.”

“Hey, gorgeous. How’s your night going?”

“It’s about to get a whole lot better now.”

The grin on your face is genuine and you unlock your phone, smiling up at Kuroo Tetsurou.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Hmm, how about you do me a favor and it’s free this time?”

“Oh? Are you going soft on me now?”

“Would you rather me get rid of your discount instead?”

“What’s the favor?”

“Can I have a kiss first, gorgeous?”

You turn around and look up at the raven-haired man standing a good head taller than you, his hazel eyes lidded as he looks down at you. You cup his jaw and pull him down slightly as you stand on your toes, pressing your lips to his. Kuroo tastes minty as he slips his tongue into your mouth, both of your tongues moving in tandem slowly. Hitoka gently taps your shoulder and you hear someone clear their throat behind Kuroo. Kuroo chuckles and pulls away from you.

“Was that really the favor?”

“No.”

“I thought not. You know if you ever wanna kiss, all you gotta do is ask and I’ll never say no.”

You watch as you see Kuroo turning to two guys standing behind him, releasing you from his hold so he’s got you tucked under one of his arms against him. One has dark green hair, kind eyes, and a smattering of freckles that dusts his cheeks. He’s cute, but he’s not really your type; that doesn’t seem to be an issue with the way Hitoka’s looking him up and down as if he’s her next meal.

The other guy is taller than Kuroo and the fact that you have to look up further makes you squirm at the dull throb in your pussy. He’s got beautiful pale ash-blond hair and golden brown eyes framed by black glasses. The cold look in his eyes doesn’t help stop your urge to squirm, nor does it lessen the throb that begins to ache.

“This is Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s their first time here. Would you and your cute little friend keep them company tonight?”

“I’m assuming they’re _chill_ if you’re asking me to babysit.”

“You say you’d be babysitting us, but isn’t it past your bedtime, _little girl_?”

You don’t know whether to be angry at how blatantly he is mocking you for your height or to be horny at how good ‘little girl’ sounds coming out of his mouth aimed at you.

“Are you sure about this, Kuroo-san?”

“Of course, Kei-chan.~”

You stifle a laugh and see a glare aimed your way.

“Come on, Tsukki. We can always leave if we’re not feeling it.”

You can’t stop the laugh this time at the cutesy nickname. The glare is even more intense and you can feel your panties grow damp. _Fuck, I want him to ruin me_.

“As long as you’re okay with it, Hitoka. I don’t mind.”

You sip your drink to finish it off as you look back at Tsukishima who looks about ready to murder you and he’s only just met you.

“Sure. Let’s get this party started. I want a hit already.”

Hitoka comes up to you and slips her arms around your shoulders, pressing her lips to yours. You can taste her cherry-flavored lip gloss and the cheery flavoring from her Dirty Shirley, softly moaning at how sweet it is; damn are you a sucker with a huge sweet tooth. Her right-hand slips down your shoulder, over your collarbone, and slips into the top of your shirt.

She takes out one of the small baggies and closes her fist around it as she breaks the kiss. Hitoka smiles at you before she turns to a slightly stunned Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi-kun, was it? Wanna have some fun with me?”

He swallows and nods, a blush spreading across his freckled cheeks.

“Text me if you nee me, Hitoka.”

“Will do, babe.”

She clings onto Yamaguchi’s, who is completely enraptured by the blonde, and drags him in the direction of the bar.

“I’ll leave you to it. Have fun, gorgeous.”

“Bye, Tetsurou.~”

Kuroo winks and blends into the crowd, getting swallowed whole by it and vanishing. You turn your attention to Tsukishima whose expression you can’t really read.

“Wanna do a line with me, Tsukki?”’

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aww, come on. Kei-chan, than?”

“Tsukishima-kun… will do just fine.”

“Fiiine. Now, answer my question.”

“Of course. I’m not stupid enough to turn down blow.”

“Yay!”

You grab Tsukishima’s wrist and bring him over to a tall table that isn’t occupied towards a slightly darker area of the club. There’s enough light so you’re able to see what you’re doing, though, no one particularly cares what you do because this club is known for being _way_ too lax, which is beneficial for you. You reach into your shirt and pull out the small baggie, grinning as Tsukishima narrows his eyes at it.

Your hands are nimble and quick from muscle memory and experience as you pour enough onto the tabletop. You pull your credit card out of your phone case and cut up two lines, one for each of you.

“If you can hang with me long enough throughout the night, I’ll let you have another.”

“You and Kuroo-san are very similar.”

“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment. Do you have a bill? I didn’t bring any cash with me.”

Tsukishima pulls out his wallet and hands you a bill. You roll it tight and hit one of the lines quickly. The tickling numbing sensation wracks a shiver through you. You hand the bill to Tsukishima so he can do his line, putting the baggy back into your top.

“Fuck.”

“You alright, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Yeah. M’ fine.”

You swipe up any lingering dust with your finger and rub it onto your gums. Thoughts run rampant in Tsukishima’s head as he watches you lick your lips and he has to will his oncoming erection away.

“You a good dancer, Tsukishima-kun?”

“No.”

“Then, I’ll teach you.”

He groans as you drag him back to the dance floor. The lyrics of the music fade away as you high fill your head and drives away everything else. Even though Tsukishima said he wasn’t a good dancer, he’s doing pretty well as he bumps and grinds and sways with you to the music. His hands feel good on your hips, they’re large and calloused.

“Liar! You’re a great dancer, Kei-chan.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

Honestly, Tsukishima just doesn’t want to admit that you call him by his given name is what is really influencing his hard.

“But _Kei-chan_ …”

“Hmph.”

You let out a low moan as his hands press you flat against him. Not only could you feel how big he was before, now that he’s slightly hard you can feel your arousal growing. Moving in rhythm with Tsukishima, you smile as you grind against him.

“Do you wanna get a drink?”

“You drink, Kei-chan?”

“Yeah.”

“Mmm, yeah. I wanna do shots.”

You feel his breath tickle the shell of your ear, your hair standing on end.

“Could I do a body shot off you?”

You’re taken aback a bit as you’re caught off guard by his bold question. You nod and have him follow you to the bar. Hitoka and Yamaguchi are there chatting and their eyes light up when they see you both.

“Having fun, Tsukki?”

“Yeah. You, Yamaguchi?”

“He’s having a great time.”

Yamaguchi nods and you can guess by the blush on his cheeks that he’s already been swept up in the storm that is Hitoka. You grab the attention of the bartender and grin when you see who’s working tonight as you hadn’t seen him earlier.

“Noya-chan!”

“Oh, hey!”

You lean over the bar, pursing your lips expectantly. Nishinoya smiles and gives you a quick kiss that’s a little too short for your liking, but you don’t complain aloud.

“Mmm, you taste sweet.”

“Haha, thank you. Now, what can I do for you?”’

“Is it okay if I can lay on the counter for a minute? Kei-chan wants to do a body shot off me.”

You point to Tsukishima and Nishinoya looks him up and down. Tsukishima feels as if Nishinoya is looking right through him, the look in the short man’s eyes incredibly intimidating.

“Sure! What drink?”

“What’re you in the mood for, Kei-chan?”

“Tequila is the obvious choice for a body shot.”

“Fair point.”

You take Tsukishima’s offered hand and step up on the stool before sitting and lying down on the bar. You shiver as tequila is poured into the divet of your belly button. Salt is sprinkled onto your abdomen and you hold the rind of the slice of lime in your mouth.

“Ready, Tsukki? 3… 2… 1!”

Tsukishima licks the salt up before sipping up the tequila, tickling you slightly but you’re able to stay still enough that none of the liquor spills. _Fuck, his tongue feels good._ He comes up quickly and sinks his teeth into the lime wedge. You release it and watch as he sucks the lime, the heated look in his eyes making you press your thighs together. As you hop off of the bar, the only thing your brain can focus on is how long Tsukishima’s tongue is and how you _really_ wanna see what else his tongue could do.

You yelp as you bump into someone behind you. You turn around and smile up at the long brown-haired man.

“Azumane-san!”

As if it’s a reflex for him, you’re instantly denied as he puts a hand over your mouth, knowing that you were already going to go in for a kiss. You pout and lick his palm, causing him to yank it away and sigh with a raised brow. You laugh and rest your head against Tsukishima’s arm.

“You’re no fun, Azumane-san.”

“You should really fix that habit of yours. Some people may get the wrong idea about you.”

“I don’t care what others think.”

Azumane sighs in resignation and leans over the bar to kiss Nishinoya. At this point, Tsukishima has whiplash from all the people you’ve kissed, only slightly dulled by the jealousy bubbling within him. He slightly feels irritated at the fact that the closest he’s gotten was taking the lime wedge from you.

Tsukishima grabs your wrist and pulls you away from prying eyes. You follow, only slightly annoyed because you enjoy being around people.

“What’s wrong, Kei-chan? Are you not having fun?”

“That’s not the issue.”

You gasp as your back is forced against a wall. Tsukishima has you pinned with one hand flat on the wall by your head, the other on your waist, and his knee in between your legs slowly riding up.

“Kei-chan?”

“Why do you kiss everyone?”

“They’re my friends.”

“You make out with your friends?”

“If I wanna, yeah. And if they’re cool with it, of course.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and frowns. You really can’t help the words that spill from your mouth, when you’re high you filter and self-restraint vanish.

“Are you _jealous_ , Kei-chan?”

“Tch.”

“If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask. I _love_ kissing.”

“How was I supposed to ask when you’re kissing everyone and I can’t tell if you’re taken?”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Kei-chan. Honestly, I’m not exclusive to anyone so you have nothing to worry about. I just like having fun and enjoying myself.”

“Are you enjoying yourself right now?”

“Hmm, a little bit.”

Tsukishima is teasingly close to you, his lips hovering centimeters away from yours. You whine and roll your hips, grinding your aching core against his thigh but not getting much relief due to the layers of clothing in the way.

“Wanna go enjoy yourself a little more?”

“Of fucking course.”

Tsukishima chuckles and nips at your lips before he pulls away completely. You whine and laugh as he pulls you to follow him. You send Hitoka a text as you leave the club. Tsukishima barely says a word to you as you’re taken to a nearby love hotel. You probably haven’t said much during the walk due to being on cloud nine.

Barely two steps into the hotel room and Tsukishima shoves you against the door, smashing his lips against yours. You groan when you feel your teeth clash. Slipping your hand in between the two of you, you reach into your shirt and pull out the baggy.

“Want another?”

“ _Fuck_ _yes._ ”

You messily make another two lines on the table in the room; you’re probably struggling because you can’t focus with Tsukishima’s hands all over you and his lips pepper your exposed shoulders. You each do your line and you moan leaning back into Tsukishima’s chest sitting on the bed.

“Still having fun with this babysitter of yours?”

“Shut up.”

He cups your chin and tilts you head up, kissing you to shut you up. Everything feels so heightened and overwhelming as he cups your tits, giving them a hard squeeze.

“K-Kei-chan.”

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Mm, you’re not too bad yourself.”

One hand stays cupping one of your tits while the other slips into your pants. A breathy moan escapes you as he cups your pussy over your panties.

“Already fucking soaked through your panties, huh?”

“S’ your fault. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I wanted you to fuck the shit outta me.”

“Oh, really?”

His hand slips into your panties and two of his fingers tease your clit. The tips of his fingers are rough from the small callouses, the sensation fueling your arousal.

“D-Do you play sports?”

“...why do you ask?”

“Callouses… feel _good_.”

“Hmm, yeah. I used to play volleyball.”

“Your big hands feel _so good_.”

Tsukishima moves you so you’re lying down on the bed and he’s hovering above you. You watch hungrily as he pulls his shirt over his head, mouth practically watering as he reveals his toned torso; even the v of his hips and his happy trail has you trembling in anticipation. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and pulls your tube top down so it’s bunched around your waist and your tits are revealed.

“Fuck, aren’t these just perfect tits you have here?”

You bite your lip, feeling a blush heat your cheeks.

“You’re one to talk. Aren’t you a cocky bastard packing down here?”

You lift your hips, grazing his clothed cock as you pull your pants off, revealing your soaked panties.

“Slutty little girl. So fucking wet.”

“One of the biggest sluts around.”

You grin up at Tsukishima, watching his eyes dilate. He undoes pants and shoves them down, the outline of his cock evident in his underwear.

“ _Fuck. Please_ , don’t make me wait any longer.”

You take off your panties and roll over onto your hands and knees. Tsukishima swallows as he sees your thighs are shiny, glistening with your slick.

“ _Fuck_ me.”

“No, you’re going to be fucking me, Kei-chan.”

He rubs his cock between your folds, making you whimper.

“I hope you don’t go easy on me.”

“Stupid of you to believe I would go easy on a slut like you.”

Both of you moan as he thrusts inside of you. His breathing in your ear is hot and heavy to the point that the feeling goes straight to your pussy, making you tighten around him. Tsukishima doesn’t give you a moment to adjust, and _fuck_ do you wish he did because he’s fucking _big_.

“ _F-Fuck!_ ”

You arch your back, your chest flat on the bed, and your ass up high. Tsukishima smirks down at you as he grips your hips, digging his fingers into you.

“Kei-chan… so big. Fuck! It hurts.”

“You say it hurts yet you’re moaning and getting so damn tight.”

He picks up his pace and you reach between your legs to rub your clit. As much as you usually enjoy the stimulation, it doesn’t feel as good as Tsukishima’s calloused fingers playing with you. You push yourself up on shaky arms, doing your best to stay up with Tsukishima virtually fucking your brains out.

“Kei-chan, please… touch me. Your - _fuck_ \- hands… ah!”

You’re pulled back by your arms so you’re sitting up on your knees, your back to Tsukishima’s front.

“What’s wrong? I thought a little slut like you could handle this much?”

“I can. I just- … please, rub my clit. Your fingers feel _so good_.”

“Needy little girl, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Tsukishima chuckles as he rests his chin on your shoulder, slowing his thrusts but increasing how hard his hips snap forward. One hand comes up to wrap around your throat while the other slips between your legs to find your clit.

You moan as the stimulation, but your moan cuts off as Tsukishima’s hand squeezes to cut off your air.

“Fuck, why are you getting so _tight_?”

“Hah, cock- “

You squeal as he rubs your clit faster in tight little circles. You were already lightheaded before, but the lack of oxygen and proper blood flow has your head swimming.

“Once you cum, I’ll let you breathe. So, _do your best_.”

The position is slightly awkward cause it doesn’t give the two of you a lot of room, but Tsukishima takes advantage of it, nonetheless, his cock grinding and hitting your g-spot. Tsukishima huffs and groans lowly in your ear, his hand squeezing.

“Fucking cum, slut.”

Your voice cracks, a choked sob dying off as Tsukishima pinches your clit and forces you over the edge. A flurry of swears and degrading words escapes Tsukishima as you get incredibly tight, fucking you through your orgasm. You scream and drag in a long ragged breath when he finally lets go of your throat, already on the verge of another orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ , Kei!”

“Oh, already gonna cum again? Go ahead, but on your own this time.”

Both of his hands grip your hips, ignoring your pulsing and swollen clit.

“No, I can’t-”

“You can, slut.”

You whimper and reach back to grab the back of Tsukishima’s neck. He seals his lips over yours when you tilt your head back, swallowing all of the cute little noises that escape you.

“Fucking cum already, damn it.”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

You sob as your orgasm completely shatters you and you squirt.

“Fucking _shit_.”

Tsukishima moans as he pulls out, cumming on your inner thighs. You whimper as your body trembles with aftershocks. His arms wrap around you to keep you from falling over. Still in post-coital bliss, Tsukishima trails light kisses up the column of your neck, over your shoulder, and along your jaw.

“F-Fucking hell, Kei-chan.”

“You alright?”

“I’m _fucking great_. Had to go and brutalize my poor pussy and make me squirt for the first time, huh? Overachiever.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima chuckles and hums against your neck, the vibrations tickling you and making you giggle.

“You’re such a teddy bear, Kei-chan.”

"Shut up.”

You feel Tsukishima softly nuzzles against your jaw.

“Are you a cuddler after sex?”

“...yeah.”

You smile and grab a wet wipe from off the nightstand provided by the hotel. You wipe the cum off of your thighs and gently wipe off Tsukishima’s, now flaccid, cock.

“Ah, you’re a shower.”

“You’re _so romantic_.

“Never said I was. Come on. Lay down and we can cuddle.”

He doesn’t argue as he lies down on his side, dragging you to lie down with him. You’re pulled into his arms so he’s spooning you from behind.

“Sleep.”

“You paid for the night?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay… gimmie your contact info in the morning. I’d love to get dicked down again sometime, _Kei-chan_.”

“Fine. Now, sleep.”

You giggle and snuggle into the pillow and Tsukishima pulls the blanket over you both. He sighs as he relaxes, exhausted, and ready for sleep.

“Goodnight, Kei-chan. Want your _babysitter_ to read you a bedtime story?”

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading and I do hope you liked it. I know I said I got this one done faster and uploaded fast as well, but I will be updating less frequently due to the fact that I will be participating in Kinktober so I gotta get to work on what I have for that. I hope you all look forward to it and hopefully I won't overwhelm myself like last year.


End file.
